1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and an operating method of the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device for displaying a graphical user interface (GUI) element and a method of operating the electronic device to display the GUI element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of touch screen technology, touch screens are widely used in user devices. Displays of many touch screen devices, such as smart phones and tablet devices, are so large that it is sometimes difficult for users to consistently handle the devices, particularly when holding and manipulating the devices with one hand. For example, in existing smart phone operating systems, notifications are displayed near an upper edge of the screen. Therefore, when a user holds and operates the smart phone with one hand, the user may experience difficulty in reaching the notifications displayed near the upper edge of the display.
To solve this problem, an interface in which icons are displayed according to a curved surface near a corner of a screen has been developed. According to biomechanics, when the relative positions of a user's hand and a screen are fixed, a thumb or another finger of the user draws an arc on the screen, and thus a curved path is selected. A system designer defines the radius of curvature suitable for the average finger shape and length of a large population. Therefore, an individual user whose features are considerably different from population averages may still be inconvenienced when using the interface.